-La dama y el vaquero(Adaptación)-
by My Written
Summary: [hiatus/también la original]La original la podrán encontrar en wattpad. AU [SasuSaku] [Kono-hina-leve][NaruAnko-leve]. Historia que se centra en cuatro personajes. (No son todos parejas). Amor, drama, intriga, celos, aventura. Todo lo que una ciudad pequeña en el campo pueda dar.
1. Chapter 01

Esta historia es un original mía, la cual voy a trasformar un poco para que se compenetre con los personajes de naruto. Además no creo que publique muy rápido tengo varios proyectos por aquí y es mi segunda vez aquí en el fandon de naruto. Espero y les guste el original esta publicado en la pagina hermana de esta. Con mi nick JennVzelaya.

 **N/A: Habrá varios cambios en los personajes ¿por qué? Simple yo quise xD pero no será tan brusco lo prometo.**

* * *

 **Argumento**

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha es el segundo hijo de Fugaku con su fallecida esposa Mikoto. Es el encargado de manejar todo lo administrativo y contable que se pueda presentar en su casa. En "El Rancho" de los hermanos Uchiha.

Sasuke poseía la capacidad de hacer que la galantería de los hermanos Uchiha's fuera a destacar más. Con un metro ochenta cinco de altura ojos oscuros y sus cabellos revoltosos de color azabache era aun pecado andante. Un demonio que se tambaleara al encontrar a la hija del veterinario de la zona.

 **(***)**

Sakura Hurano se mudo a su ciudad natal para poder ayudar a su padre a levantar la clínica familiar, donde se atendían animales grandes hasta los más pequeños que los que se pudiera conocer. Kizashi Hurano es un viejo afortunado de vivir y contar la productividad del condado; estaba muy feliz de dejar la responsabilidad a su hija Sukura. Ahora con la llegada de ella su responsabilidad sería menos y tendría más tiempo para él y su novia.

Sakura quería que su vida diera un cambio de ciento ochenta grados, pero lo que no imaginaba es que ese cambio vendría con un vaquero —botas y espuelas— con una caja de terciopelo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

* * *

 **N/A:** _La personalidad de algunos cambiara, no espero hacerlo tan grande pero vamos es un AU y además es importante para la trama. Aunque me repetí si era bueno colocar a la dulce pero aquí no tan dulce Hinata por Ino, pero al final me dije: No déjala es hora de mostrar una Hinata diferente._

 **Espero les guste.**

* * *

La universidad de Naha en Okinawa, celebraba a lo grande la promoción de sus egresados en el año. Pero Sakura Haruno tenía un vuelo que tomar, pues tenía que volver a su estado natal, en espera a que su padre le diera una licencia para trabajar en la clínica familiar. Terminando la universidad en tiempo récord según ella y su mejor amiga; así que solo quería que el día acabara y así poder terminar su equipaje y viajar lo más tranquila posible de vuelta a Konohagukure y luego a solo Konoha una zona algo más lejos que la ciudad.

—¿Hinata iras conmigo?— la pregunta escapó de la boca de Sakura, antes de poder decirle un «hola _»_ a su amiga, que al igual que Sakura eran las novatas y las veterinarias con mayor nota. Una por amor a los animales y la otra por tradición.

Los pensamientos de Sakura iban de allá para acá con el único en mente en que su padre la necesitaba.

 _ **«Sacar a mi padre del hoyo dónde está»**_

En el e-mail que su padre le envió solo le decía que la clínica familiar estaba bien, pero carecía de personal y la necesitaba más temprano de lo que él creía. Así que su amiga Hinata que tenía un viaje a Tokio de seis meses y una licencia para el zoológico más grande de Naha lo dejo todo solo para acompañarla. Y tenía mucho miedo que se sintiera mal al final.

—¡Claro! —contestó entusiasmada—Papá ya lo sabe y ¡adivina! me consiguió poder hacer una licencia en un rancho de por allá. Además así estaremos juntas. — la emoción que desbordaba Hinata hacía qué también se emocionara, no por llegar a su ciudad sino por poder compartir nuevas experiencias con ella, su amiga desde que llegó a esa ciudad y principalmente a la universidad.

—¿Dónde será, Hinata? Tal vez sea cerca de mi consultorio. Aunque el consultorio esta en el centro de Konoha. El cual queda a varios kilómetros de mi casa.

—¡Qué! ¿Cómo? qué acaso no estaremos juntas, moriré Sakura. Pero ¿Tiene un cine, verdad?¿Restaurantes? ¿tiendas de ropa?— las preguntas podían sacudir la tierra y crear un terremoto—pensó. Y su burbujeante cháchara era como una botella de champán recién descorchada.

—Que dramática eres Hinata. Como si tú fueras a utilizar todo eso. No eres una maldita barbie, a pesar de tener ese cabello—. Se mofó Sakura, su amiga que en un principio era más tímida ahora era una bomba, a pesar de su estatura, era alegre y dinámica con un cabello largo.

Hinata ahogo un estallido. Y sarcásticamente empezó—Ja-ja, mira como me haces reír, Sakura.—con todo y pucheros Hinata empezó a caminar hacía la salida del parque de la U dónde de inmediato la siguieron una par de hombres con traje de tres piezas en negro y blanco.

—Oye espérame, Hinata—corrió hacía su amiga que ya estaba a punto de subirse en el auto de color rojo vivo; uno de tipos le abrió la puerta y ella se sentó en el asiento de atrás.

—Apúrate. Tenemos que estar en diez minutos en el restaurante, Sakura.—se sentó dándoles las gracias al "chico uno".

—¿Qué? ah si, la comida. Pero no era que tu padre estaría en el club.

—Y lo está, Sakura.—su amiga rodó los ojos y ella se preocupó.

« _ **Que carajos**_ »

—¡Que! No estoy apropiada para ir allí. Creí que solo comeríamos en el _Cent House._ Mírame.

Sakura notó la expresión de nervios de su amiga y suspiro. No quería que se sintiera mal. Pero ella no tenía el estatus en la ciudad como lo tenía su amiga.

—Esta bien. Pero no quiero ser una muñeca, si Hinata.

Con una gran sonrisa Hinata Hyuga la abrazo, casi hace que las dos se cayeran del vehículo y aterrizaran en el cemento, pero gracias a la ayuda de "chico uno" y la velocidad de "chico dos" ellas se salvaron.

—Ya veras Sakura serás la más hermosa y mi cuñada se morirá de la envidia y mi hermana llorará de felicidad y mi hermano se lamentará no haber esperado por ti. —dejo que su amiga terminara su monologo de lo que hubiera pasado si ella, Sakura Haruno hubiera entrado a la vida de "Hinata Hyuga" dos años antes de lo que hizo.

—¡Basta chica! Y dime a donde me van a torturar, esta vez.

—Oh por Dios que trágica eres Sakura.—se mofó Hinata—.Hidan, al salón.—mientras oía las indicaciones que Hinata les daba a los chicos de trajes; se relajo contra el cuero del asiento estaba algo cansada, y la presencia de estar siempre con los gemelos la incomodaba esos eran los guardaespaldas de Hinata y eran una molestia. Para ambas.

—Como diga señorita Hyuga.—los dos hablando al mismo tiempo, provocaron un escalofrío en ella. Sintió las manos de Hinata por encima de las suyas y la miró chocando con los ojos perla de Hinata, los cuales eran enmarcados por los cabellos oscuros pulcra-mente peinados, era hermosa y con una cara de niña que ni si quiera ella misma podía imaginar, a pesar de ser solo un año mayor que ella.

—¿Qué sucede, Hinata?—preguntó.

—Eres la única que me soporta.—notó que su amiga empezó a hipar— se que es difícil seguirme el paso y aún tú lo haces. También se que soy como una niña en algunas veces y aún me soportas— los hipidos se hacían más fuertes y seguidos.

—Oh Hinata no, tú eres magnifica y a pesar de llevar una vida tan loca y más como tú la llevas, no me importa. Tú estuviste para mi cuando ni mi padre lo estuvo. Eres mi mejor amiga, aquí y en cualquier lugar. No llores. Que son unos tacones y vestidos de última moda, eso no es nada. Sobreviviré.—sonrió un poco.

Hinata soltó una risita que sonaba a campanillas de cristal, limpia, vibrante y angelical, todo en ella era eso, angelical.

—Gracias.—susurró Hinata. Así las dos se concentraron para lo venía en la tarde.

En la reincidencia para estudiantes de la U, Sakura estaba en su habitación y miraba a una Hinata que empezaba a hacer su maleta. Y vaya que maleta. _Mejor dicho maletas_. Cada una era más grande que otra—ella no lo soportaba— de colores cálidos y fuertes. Cuando Hinata jamás sería una chica superficial o materialista pero para ser sinceros amaba la ropa. La mayoría era de marcas reconocidas por Europa del sur, Inglaterra y unas de Egipto esas últimas eran su ropa de cama, todo seda y algodón. Así que Sakura quedo viendo todo lo que su mejor amiga metía en cada valija.

—¡Basta Hinata Hyuga!. Por que nunca haces algo más ligero, ¡mira todo eso!—las manos de Sakura volaron por toda la cama, habían tres maletas grandes dos medianas y la más pequeña, un bolso de mano.— amiga necesitas hacer equipaje ligero.

—¿Qué? A mi me gusta estar cómoda. Y aquí llevo lo primordial. —puntualizó con el dedo indice para dar mejor enfadáis en lo dicho—Comprare lo que me falta allá. —los ojos de Sakura se abrieron y miró su propio armario. El ropero estaba limpio, más limpio que un refrigerador nuevo, solo el olor del perfume a pinos que se empeñaba a usar para los muebles de madera quedo en el. Y negó. Quién era ella para decir algo, cuando ella misma tenía su ropero vacío.

Hinata pasó el resto de las maletas, las de ella y las de Sakura a la sala de estar, la única que tenían. Con el espacio de ratones que poseían apenas y si tenían el lugar separado. Mientras que ella arreglaba las camas para dormir.

 _ **«Estúpidas habitaciones de la U»**_

—Sakura, sabes creo que no podre dormir— la voz de Hinata era un susurró y sabía mejor que todos, que cuando la cabeza de su compañera tocara la almohada quedaría como una piedra, hasta que su despertador sonará en la mañana.

—Solo duerme, mañana tenemos un vuelo que tomar.—contestó también en un susurro.

En los próximos minutos no se oyó nada de Hinata y supo que estaba ya con Morfeo, y aún en la bruma de su propia deriva se preguntó si estaba lista para el viaje de mañana, un nuevo comienzo. Comienzo que ella aún le tenía pánico, su familia entera estaría ahí. Aunque su familia solo era su padre y la novia de él. Con eso en mente se durmió.

La mañana llegó haciendo que terminaran de alistar lo que faltaba y con las apuras y atrasadas que estaban, casi todo les salía mal, para cuando estaban listas un convertible las esperaba, en el volante una hermosa castaña espectacular les hacía señas.

—Hana . ¡Hola!—Hinata salió corriendo hacía Hanabi "Hana" ya que es su hermana mayor, mientras que los "hombres de negro" apodados así por Hinata y por casi todos hacía los escoltas, tomaron las maletas de Hinata y luego casi al final tomaron las de Sakura.

—Niñas yo las llevaré así que súbanse. Sakura las maletas las estarán llevando allá—Hana miró a uno de sus escoltas él cual tomó la última maleta de Sakura y ayudaron a subir a la joven al convertible.

—Gracias—les dijo a los escoltas—. Y Hanabi gracias, no queríamos estar esperando a la compañía de taxis y tener que perder el vuelo.

—Caramba Sakura parece que no conocieras a la familia Hyuga; eres amiga de mi pequeña así que también eres mi amiga y gracias a ti ella podrá hacer su licencia en el país y no al otro lado del mundo. ¿Crees de verdad que sería feliz que Hinata se fuera hasta Australia?. Pues no. Ella es la bebé de la casa.

—¡Oigan! Sigo aquí. Además solo será por un año más o menos que estaré allí, después me voy para Australia, y solo será dos años, luego me vendré a Goto. No te quejes tanto, Hana. —chilló con voz infantil. Sakura negó y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Eres mi hermana. Siempre estaré preocupada por ti. Y ni siquiera te quieres llevar a los mejores guardaespaldas. Tienes que entender que eres una figura publica, cariño.— Sakura escuchó como Hanabi consoló con voz maternal, a Hinata.

—No. No yo soy una figura publica. Solo la rara que siempre tenía unos hombres de negro a la par.

—Papá no quería que te ocurriera algo. Sabes que paso con Neji, papá no quiere que su hija más pequeña tenga que pasar por algo tan traumático. O los gemelos.—dramatizó Hanabi como nadie sabía hacerlo mejor.

Ella sabía que esa conversación seguiría y no tendría fin hasta que se bajasen del automóvil, por lo tanto sería un viaje muy largo. Las quejas de Hinata seguidas de las preocupaciones de Hana hacían que se preguntará si sería igual de protectora con un hermano menor, lo cual no sucedería ya que era hija única.

Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto esté estaba lleno haciendo que Hana no sobresaliera tanto entre la multitud, pero con los reporteros en espera de algún famoso, ésos se movieron rápido donde la hija del alcalde estaba y la gran sorpresa que se llevaron fue no solo encontrarse con una sino que las dos estaban allí. No por nada era Naha que era un puerto importante ademas la isla principal estaba cerca. Tras caminar lo suficiente y dejarse hacer fotos, los reporteros se fueron cuando llegó un cantante de música K-pop y otros importantes músicos japoneses.

Tanto Sakura como las fabulosas barbies que la acompañaban. Según los comentarios que escuchaba en el camino y los hombres de esmoquin que traían todas las maletas y trataban de alejar a los pobres ilusos de sus amiga. También se fijo que la única maleta que Hinata Hyuga llevaba era su bolso y maletín de mano.

—¿Hinata? Estás segura de irte conmigo.—volvió a preguntar ya preocupada de ver todo el revuelo en el aeropuerto.

—Sakura eres mi mejor amiga aparte claro de mi desquiciada hermana mayor y si crees que me iría a Tokio sola y tú en un trabajo "come estiércol" no me conoces.—la miró con la boca abierta ¿ésa era su amiga?— Amo a los animales no me mal interpretes—se apresuró a decir Hinata— pero jamás me acostumbrare a pasar el lado negativo de ellos.—los gestos de Hinata la hicieron reír.

—Así es chica.—Hana las interrumpió— Hinata cariño hasta aquí llegó, ya sé que no quieres que te acompañe nadie, pero prométeme que estarás en contacto conmigo y Neji, también con papá y los bebés. Así me preocupare menos.—terminó por decir Hanabi.

—Así lo haré, Hana . Además si me llevo a tus guardaespaldas quién te aguantará, además de quién evitará que no mataras a Tenten. —con eso último Hana se despidió de su hermana y amiga. Llevándose a sus escoltas.

Estaban ya ambas registradas y con boleto en mano esperaban en la sala asignada para embarcar. Las miradas de las dos eran muy diferentes. Los ojos de una se posaron en las maletas de mano que aún estaban cerradas a cal y canto. Con las uñas estilizadas y con sus dedos delgados y finos tomaron la maleta y sacaron lo necesario que la chica quería.

—¿Hinata estas segura? tu padre es el alcalde de aquí, no crees que deberías quedarte con él y no en un lugar casi perdido de la mano de Dios. Sabes que los ranchos están algo lejos de Konoha. Y tú vivirás en uno de ellos.

—¡Basta Sakura! Michel esta con papá junto con Hana . Y ellos son mejores en la política que yo. Papá ocupa a un relacionista publico y no una veterinaria, ¿qué haría? hacer que los perros estén bonitos y contentos.

—Bueno, tienes razón solo que estoy nerviosa. No quiero que estés mal allí. Es que no es muy lindo, no hay muchas cosas que en la ciudad puedan tener, me entiendes. Prácticamente Konoha es un un lugar donde hay varias casas y pocos recreaciones en sí. Y konohagukure esta más lejos a varios kilómetros.

—Claro Sakura. Además está en claro que eres la única en llenar los zapatos de tu padre y de la ciudad o lo que se llame ciudad ahí. Yo seré la hija de papi que hará una linda visita a un lugar alejado de la mano de Dios, o vete tú a saber que pensaran en el rancho de los Ushix.

—¿Ushix? Dónde es eso. Nunca lo oí.

—Ushix, Uxijas Ushilejox, Nah no sé no se llama pero va por ahí.—más fresca que una lechuga Hinata siguió con lo suyo, dejándola más desconcertada hasta que se imaginó que sería el rancho de los hermanos Uchihas.

—No será, _El Rancho_ de los Uchihas, Hinata.

—Así ese es, el nombre es ¡tan raro, no!, los Uchihas— con despreocupación y una gota de inocencia Hinata saltó en su sitio y asistió. La boca de Sakura se contrajo, los Uchihas eran los hombres más _encantadores_ de la zona. Rodó los ojos de solo pensarlo. Los Uchihas eran hombres malos. Solo velaban por ellos mismo, y lo último que supo por su amiga de la infancia, Rin, es que el mayor de los Uchiha's se había casado.

 _ **«Pobre de esa mujer»**_

—Tendrás cuidado, Hinata, en esa casa bueno... no sé como tomaras esto, pero, solo limítate a hacer tu trabajo. Sí.

—Claro, después de un año yo, Hinata Hyuga, estaré en Australia, sabes que ahí esta mi sueño y después del año por fin el viejo de Doc se irá a no se donde en Rusia y seré su sucesora. Después claro tengo que trasladarme a aquí y por eso escogí Goto, será muy lindo, playa, sol, arena. Será como si nunca hubiera dejado ese país. Además de estar cerca de papá y sus preocupaciones, mis hermanos con síndrome de mamá gallina también estarán mejor.

—Sí me imagínate. Espero y aguantes todo un año en El Rancho.—lo dijo con todo el cariño que pudo pero también con una voz que desconcertó a Hinata. Después de eso Sakura miró su teléfono celular y marco automático la zona horaria, estaba ya preparándose para su nueva vida en el sur de su país.

" _Pasajeros con destino a Konohagukure por favor estar listos para abordar.—_ la bocina resonó en toda el área."

—Somos nosotras, Hinata. Lista

—Yo nací lista amiga.


	2. Chapter 02

**Y aquí el segundo capítulo**

* * *

 **Anteriormente**

" _Pasajeros con destino a Konohagukure por favor estar listos para abordar.—_ la bocina resonó en toda el área."

—Somos nosotras, Hinata. Lista

—Yo nací lista amiga.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

* * *

Sakura miro a su amiga y le contestó con una sonrisa—Ok.

Las dos tomaron sus bolsos de manos, caminaron listas para hacer la fila correspondiente, habían varias personas a delante de ellas, seguían caminando y desapareciendo por la compuerta de abordaje después que dieron su pase y terminaron por abordad.

Hinata saltaba de la emoción no parecía que fuera la hija del alcalde de Naha, solo sus hermanos mayores podían hacer de la infantil Hinata a la hija modelo, Hyûga Hinata.

—Veinte A, Veinte A, ah es aquí, mira estoy en ventanilla. Y estaremos solo nosotras, es de dos. ¡Pero Sakura mira que lindo! Me creerías si te digo que jamás he viajado en turista. Esto es fabuloso, sin los locos de mis hermanos y sin hombres de negro por aquí esto es un sueño.— Hinata estaba más que feliz de alejarse de la protección paterna que no se dio cuenta de la cara de su amiga. Sakura se preguntó si eso era lo mejor. El padre de Hinata estaba por ser lanzado como cenador de Okinawa. Solo esperaba que nadie la conociera en Konoha, sería un problema si alguien la reconocía.

 _ **«Esto será problemático»**_

—Bueno solo espero que den comida, yo muero de hambre, ¿Sakura, me estas prestado atención?—se quejó Hinata.

—Si, no te preocupes. Aquí dan comida.

—Eso es bueno; solo espero que no sea nada de carne, sabes que me considero una pro-vegetariana. Además cómo es que cuidare animales y luego me los comeré, no tiene ningún sentido, pero aún así como carne roja. —su cara mostraba las emociones confusas de su buen apetito y su recién manera de ser vegetariana, cosa que Sakura pensaba que no duraría más de tres semana, igual que la dieta de la luna.

—Ya sabes que no eres de ese tipo. En cuanto a los animales que rescatas no lo pienses demasiado y por tu comida no te preocupes, Hinata.

—¡Pero Sakura, como animales! los mismos animales que jure cuidar y salvar; ¿no es irónico?— el resto del viaje lo pasaron con las ironías y casi verosímiles formas de romper sus juramentos en base a lo que comían. Y también en los pros y contras de comer o no comer carne.

—¿Y las plantas, no son seres vivos? Ellas también están vivas así que deben de sentir ¡hay Sakura comemos plantas que sienten!. Y los vegetarianos también hacen el acto de genocidio, creo que mejor serían ser frutariano.

—Nadie hace un genocidio de plantas Hinata, ellas son felices de que las comamos.

—Tú crees, Sakura. Pobres plantas. —se lamentaba Hinata. Mientras ella trataba de dormir.

Terminaron por llegar a Konohagukure y tomaron el siguiente trasporte Konoha, donde ahí esperarían para que las llevaran a la hacienda Cerezo, la casa de Sakura. La cual tenía ya los nervios a flor de piel y su amiga no terminaba de hablar de cosas sin sentido. Lo bueno es que estaba acostumbrada a ello. Hinata tenía la bendita habilidad de hablar y hablar de cualquier cosa-cuando entraba en confianza-, un tema en común y ella hacia un mapa de el. Y eso era quedarse corto. Negó con la cabeza.

No quería que nada saliera mal. Su padre tendría que estar ahí y esperarla como le prometió por teléfono. También tenían que llamar al rancho de los Uchiha's para que llevaran a Hinata y ella se instalara con ellos. No entendía como el padre de la chica la dejo ir a ese pueblo además que los hermanos mayores de Hinata la tenían casi en una burbuja.

—Mira caballos, nunca los he visto tan cerca, bueno solo en el hipódromo al que vamos con papá aveces. Y el zoológico. Y esas son vacas, oh Sakura aquí estará fenomenal.

—Si, Hinata. Pero ten cuidado. Verás que esos animales son de tener cuidado. —recomendó a ver a Hinata casi por saltar del vehículo.

—Bueno tú padre me ayudará un poco, ¿porqué? ¡sorpresa! Hoy es miércoles así que hasta el lunes tengo que presentarme en casa de los Uxijas así que estaré contigo en la veterinaria esta semana. Seremos solo tu y yo, bueno y tu padre pero él no cuenta mucho. —soltando una delicada sonrisa Hinata volvió a ver por el camino.

—Es Uchiha, Hinata. No vayas a equivocarte.—ignorando a su compañera de viaje, Hinata habló.

—Allí está tu padre, Sakura. Guau es muy apuesto para su edad. ¿Tiene novia?—preguntó Hinata con una seriedad que hizo que tragara saliva— no creas que me importaría ser tu madrastra eh, Sakura. Sería tu mami.—rompió a reír en una forma que la asustó un poco.

—No me asustes Hinata, tú de mi mamá, no. Y olvídate de mi padre. Él tiene a Shizune, es su novia de hace años y no se si por fin han formalizado.

—Oh que mal, es muy guapo. Si él es así entonces mi futuro jefe podrá ser también así de encantador a la vista. —hizo una pausa y miro a su amiga—¿cómo es mi nuevo jefe?

Sakura suspiró—Jefes, Hinata. El Rancho, tiene como patrones a los hermanos Uchiha's. Son cinco. El mayor Naruto por lo que supe de Rin, que es mi amiga de la infancia que tú muy pronto conocerás, es qué se caso. Y luego sigue Sasuke es el encargado de los administrativo por lo que me dijo Rin y luego está otro, es un misterio, ni la misma Rin que viví aquí sabe mucho de él, yo tampoco me acuerdo del tercer hijo; también vive el primo de ellos, Konohamaru, sino me equivoco, él es el playboy de aquí, no le creas ni la hora. Aún recuerdo el verano pasado que vine ¡fue un desastre! Haber—tocó su mejía— está Shikamaru, él tiene nuestra edad, es muy vago fue mi pareja en el baile de la preparatoria. Pero no le quita lo galán, Hinata esa es la familia, ten cuidado.

—Oh una historia de amor por ahí, eh amiga.—pinchó Hinata a su manera tan peculiar y empezó a hacer gestos.

—No, solo que él fue compañero mío y nuestros padres se llevaban y de ahí salió que termináramos juntos en el baile. Todo por la familia, Shikamaru es todo un caballero.

—Que mal. Bueno cuéntame más de mis futuros patrones.—recobrando la postura se sentó y miró hacía Sakura.

—Bueno solo queda la más pequeña, Karin, es la hija consentida de los señores, bueno ahora después del accidente no sé.

—¿Accidente? hubo un accidente. Papá no me dijo nada. Y eso que yo pregunto de todo, pero un accidente ni yo me atrevería cuestionar algo así, primero porque no se te viene a la mente.—sorprendía por el racionamiento de su amiga ya que ellas también compartían la perdida maternal, Hinata tendría que entrar a una familia que había perdido a la jefa del clan. Mas ella sabía que era perder a un ser querido.

—Si, los señores Uchihas iban para una exposición y tal parece que chocaron y bueno la señora Mikoto falleció en el acto y el señor Fugaku por lo último que vi el verano pasado, sigue en silla de ruedas.

El silencio que siguió dejo el aire pesado. Sakura se preguntaba que pasaría por la cabeza de Hinata, la cual tenía la mirada fija en un punto que ella no encontraba. Bajo del carro cuando este se detuvo y empezó a tomar sus maletas pero su padre llegó y les ayudo a bajar todo. Hinata tenía a sus pies las seis maletas apiladas en un orden sorprendente que dejaron a los hombres algo asombrados, y más a los dos muchachos que acompañaron al señor Haruno de la hacienda Cerezo.

—Gracias, son todos unos amores. ¡tan lindos tus chicos, Sakura!

—Sí Hinata. Ellos son los hijos de el señor Lee.

—Oh. —Hinata se emociono de conocer personas sin el protocolo de ser ''la hija del alcalde'', por lo tanto estaba contenta de ser libre en el anonimato.

Kizashi no quiso saber que tenían emocionada ala amiga de su hija; tenía hambre y ueria llegar a su casa pronto.

—¿Sakura, iras mañana a la clínica?. Creo que tú estarás mejor ahí ya atendiendo o quieres días para adaptarte.—Kizashi preguntó a su hija que no paraba de seguir las ocurrencias de la nueva chica que venía con ella.

—No papá —negó con la cabeza— entre más rápido me haga cargo de la clínica será mejor para mi.

—Oh sí señor Haruno, yo también estaré ahí, y no se preocupe no me pagará, lo haré porque así estaré cerca de Sakura. El lunes ya no la veré tan seguido así que ¡estos días seré su sombra!

Lo último que Kizashi quería saber era como su hija terminó relacionándose con una mujer tan loca. Terminó por chasquear la lengua.

 _ **«Qué energética chica, será un dolor de cabeza. Tenía que ser rubia»**_

Las dos chicas ya iban caminando hacía el todo terreno y sonreían, parecía que hablan de las cosas que querían hacer, mientras que los muchacho tenían ocupada la paila del vehículo llenando con las maletas de la hija del patrón y la joven Hyuga, la cual no paraba de hablar en todo el camino.

—Vaya que sorpresa, Sakura nunca me dijiste que vivías en una casa de este estilo—la hacienda Cerezo se extendía a unos metros del portón principal con un jardín vistoso el pasto podado al mejor estilo, la casa era a todo el estilo de los mil ochocientos y fracción.—mira que bellos adoquines, en mi casa solo el jardín trasero tiene adoquines que llevan cerca de la casa de mi hermano y su esposa. Ya sabes él y Tenten son raros. En cambio Hana es la que comparte la casa con papá y conmigo.

—Si Hinata. Pero es más importante que nos refresquemos, tenemos que ir a desempacar antes que se haga de noche.

—Shizune hará una merienda, que quieren.— Kizashi tenía ganas de poder ofrecer la imagen de un buen anfitrión.

—Pasteles, si pasteles, señor Kizashi yo como de todo así que si tiene pasteles de carne será perfecto. Tengo ganas de probarlos.— Sakura negó con la cabeza ahí iba la pro-vegetariana, y sonrió su amiga jamás podía evitar su amor por la comida.

* * *

 **Y Que les pareció, espero que les guste, nos vemos en 15 días.**


	3. Chapter 03

**Contestanto a sus Review's**

 **Namiroku:** Aquí esta el capítulo. Espero que te guste.

 **MaiiraHuiir:** Si la personalidad de esta Hinata es algo mas alegre y espontanea, por eso me debatía en poner a Ino, pero no, hay algo mejor para la loca de la hoja. La rubia es una chica mas expresiva y alocada y mas atrevida, así que mejor léanlo.

* * *

 **Anteriormente:**

 _''—Shizune hará una merienda, que quieren.— Kizashi tenía ganas de poder ofrecer la imagen de un buen anfitrión._

 _—_ _Pasteles, si pasteles, señor Kizashi yo como de todo así que si tiene pasteles de carne será perfecto. Tengo ganas de probarlos.— Sakura negó con la cabeza ahí iba la pro-vegetariana, y sonrió su amiga jamás podía evitar su amor por la comida.''_

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

 **N/A:** _Habrá varios cambios en los personajes ¿por qué? Simple yo quise xD pero no será tan brusco lo prometo._

* * *

Sakura miró por el espacio de la puerta semi abierta a lo que Hinata tenía en la cama, un pijama, de ositos donde la parte de abajo contaba de unos short, muy cortos, de tela rosa, con los ositos, y su camisa de tirantes, también con ositos.

—¿Sakura aquí tienes Internet? tengo que enviarle un e-mail a mi hermana o a Neji sino llamaran a papá y él enviara a los hombres de negro, y la verdad no los quiero aquí. De por si estarán conmigo en Australia para supervisar que todo este bien, puedes creerlo.—con voz cansada y un poco de incredibilidad gruñó Hinata.

Sakura que estaba cepillándose los dientes en el baño negó con la cabeza, solo a su amiga se le ocurría ir a otro estado sin escolta y más con un padre en la política. Y ése padre con ganas de tener un cargo mayor.

—Hina no deberías estar ya acostumbrada a ello. Es decir que edad tenías cuando tu padre andaba en la política.

—Déjame recordar, creo que tenía como once, sí, papá quiso ser parte de la sociedad de los viñedos, en Kioto, luego nos fuimos de allí para que Neji fuera a la universidad, la cual fue a Naha y pues ahí papá quiso darse a conocer en el mercado de vinos, ya que nosotros posemos uno y el viñedo ya tenía algo de actividad. Así que comenzó su carrera en los vinos, pues después Hana dijo que no, y estudio relaciones publicas y yo opte por ser veterinaria, mi hermano es el Ing. Agronomo, papá es hombre de negocios lo cual lo ayuda mucho en su trabajo actual. A eso de los quince papá conoció a un político de no se qué y él fue el que ayudo a papá a llega donde esta ahora.

—Hina solo pregunte de tu vida en la política no toda tu vida fuera de la política.

—Pero bueno, Sakura me inspiro y tú me callas, así no se puede. Pero tienes razón. Quiero ser otra. Y por eso deje fuera la vida publica, solo Hana es la cara femenina de la casa. Después de mamá, ella tomó ese lugar.

Tanto Hinata como Sakura esperaban que su vida fuera la mejor. Sakura para mejorar la clínica y Hinata para estar fuera de la prensa, en Konohagukure, la vida les sonreía de manera diferente a las dos.

—¿Bueno y ahora que haremos, Sakura?

—Dormir. De verdad Hina, mañana hay que madrugar así que no se te ocurra nada raro.

Cosa que no duro mucho después que la dos se alistaran para dormir Hinata alego que no tenía sueño y se levantó. Era una casa nueva, habitación nueva, cama nueva solo tenía sus sabanas y una almohada que llevaba donde quiera que se trasladase, no importaba donde fuera su almohada iba con ella.

Sakura la miró y la dejo estar.

—Y ¿qué harás?—Sakura no quería más problemas y tenía sueño pero dejar a su amiga en ese predicamento tampoco le sentaba muy bien.

—¿Tienes internet aquí? Creo que me conectaré con Hana. Ella dijo que le hablara y sino estoy mal creo que es lo suficiente temprano allá para que ella esté en casa.

—Ok. La conexión esta en la sala. En estos días iré a la agencia para que coloquen el inalámbrico. Pero papá no lo usa como lo usamos nosotras. Ya sabes.

—Sí, el mío aun cree que la tecnología vino a separar a las personas pero ahora verá que también las une. Así que mejor me pongo algo mas—Sakura siguió la mirada de Hina y se topo con los pantalones cortos de ésta, así que la vio buscar en su maleta y de ahí saco un buso de seda rayado, en color café claro y oscuro, alternativamente.

—Ok, Hina.—Sakura cerro la puerta del cuarto cuando Hina se fue con su laptop y una taza que tenía la palabra "Cocoa" en ella.

Pasaron los minutos y ella decidió encender la TV de su habitación, buscó en todos los canales haber si coincidan uno de los Naha, cuando llegó al canal ciento veinticinco lo detuvo; ahí estaba su programa favorito y era una maratón. Si así esperaría su amiga para poder dormir juntas.

Cuando se percato que habían pasado cinco episodios de treinta minutos cada uno se preguntó hasta cuanto podía hablar su amiga con Hanabi al final se rindió y apago la TV, pasaron otros par de minutos y bajo para ver que hacía Hina. La encontró con su padre y Shizune en la planta superior de la casa con las luces encendidas y la planta de abajo también.

 **(***)**

Sakura movía el listón de su bata y hacía movimientos circulares, lo cual decía que estaba nerviosa, la casa tenía la mayoría las luces de la planta superior encendidas y ella las quería apagar todas pero no podía, la loca de su amiga había organizado una partida de cartas en las cuales tanto Shizune y su padre apoyaron; después de hablar con Hanabi, Hinata no tenía nada de sueño—según su propia amiga— así que salió a caminar y ahí supo que ella se quedo con alguien de la familia porque la fue a ver hace un rato. Y quien le hubiera dicho que Kizashi caería por una _pitufina_.

Su amiga media un metro y sesenta y con eso tenía a todos en sus manos. Y no solo eso, sino que también los hijos de Alejandro estaba en su casa. Solo por eso estaba encerrada en su cuarto sin dormir a media noche. A esa hora tenía que ser casi una zona fantasmal, pero Hina y solo Hina tenía el don o maldición de invocar una fiesta donde no tendría que haber una.

 _ **«Maldición si solo le hubiera permitido hablar aquí, no estaría pasando esto»**_

—Basta Sakura es hora que descanses— se dijo a si misma. Pero no logró hacer su cometido, sino que se puso unos pantalones gastados y salió de su cuarto compartido para fijarse que la fiesta se traslado a la cocina de la casa.

—¿Papá, Shizune, Hina?

—Oh Sakura por fin bajas, ya era hora mira—señalando la mesa, Hina dejo ver una pila de galletas de chocolate—quieres unirte a nosotros. Vamos por la quinta ronda. ¡Y yo voy ganando!—la sonrisa de Hinata iluminada toda la cocina, en su mente Sakura sabía que su amiga disfrutaría hasta asistiendo al parto de una vaca, sin la presencia de los "hombres de negro" como ella los llamaba y ahora estaba despojando la cocina de suministros, y como dice el dicho, sí no puedes contra ellos, uneteles; así que ella terminó en la diversión nocturna.

Así sin más tomó una silla y la llevó hasta la mesa de la cocina, su padre estaba a la par de Shizune y ellos eran un frente unido, los hermanos también estaban juntos así que se sentó junto a su amiga. La cual ya le tenía siete cartas para ella.

—Serás de mi equipo,eso si, no pierdas o te dejo sola.—amenazó. Así que Sakura se fijó en la mesa. Ahí estaban sus siete cartas. Pero también la taza de su amiga llena de café, sería una noche algo larga.

Noche que disfruto a lo grande con su padre y Shizune, también los hermanos estuvieron fabulosos, y Hina la sorprendió con una habilidad para el póquer que desconocía. Así que ganaron más galletas de chocolate y más bolsas de café de la cocina. Lo único que aposto Hinata según ella iba viendo era billetes, tenía en mesa cincuenta dolares y un pase para el club de golf en Naha. Por ese pase su padre hizo hasta lo imposible para ganas, ya que era para un fin de semana para dos personas.

—¡Ja es mío! — Sakura miró saltar a su padre y besar a Shizune. La cual también estaba feliz. Se irían a Naha en dos semanas para no perder el pase.

—¿Por qué?— le preguntó a Hinata.

—Él lo quiso desde que lo vio y yo ya estoy muy cansada de masajes y baños de lodo en el Spa del club. Ellos lo merecen, no lo crees.

—Gracias, y si ellos los merecen— se concentró en ver a su papá bailar un ridículo baile y llevando a rastras a la pobre de Shizune. Pero se miraban felices por haber ganado la partida. También miró a los hermanos que ya se despedían para volver a sus casas y así en la mañana estar bien y trabajar en la hacienda. Haciendo que recordará el porque bajo e un principio.

—Hina mañana madrugamos así que es hora de dormir, vamos.—Hinata asintió y se levantó para seguirla. Mientras se retiraban miró a su padre besar apasionadamente a Shizune. Se sonrojo y caminó más rápido a su cuarto con Hina.

—Ya es hora que duermas. Y otra ves gracias.

—No hay problema—Hinata tomó un peine—ahora _por fa'_ ¿desenredarías mi cabello?

Sakura suspiró—Si no hay de otra. Ven.

—Gracias. Te cuento qué Hana estaba llorando cuando me vio por la laptop. Es toda una sentimental ¿quién lo diría?

—Es tu hermana mayor y te quiere además estaba preocupaba cuando llegamos aquí. Sabes que aún puedes irte de regreso, verdad.

—No me iré. Soy una persona de palabra. Además estaré aquí en un rancho de los Ushuija.

—Uchiha, Hina.—la interrumpió, antes que inventará otro nombre para esos hombres.

—Lo que sea. Y así estaré aquí contigo. Juntas pero no revueltas y quien sabe y me consigo un ¡vaquero como mi novio!—solo pudo rodar los ojos. Y dejo el peine en la mesa junto a la cama. —Ya está. Ahora tú a tu cama y yo también que nos espera un gran día mañana.

.

.

 **Y hasta aquí.**

 **Les gusto, Review y si no les gusto pos un review ¿no?**


	4. Chapter 04

**Gracias a todos los que se pasan por aquí**

* * *

 **Anteriormente:**

 _—¿Por qué?— le preguntó a Hinata._

 _—Él lo quiso desde que lo vio y yo ya estoy muy cansada de masajes y baños de lodo en el Spa del club. Ellos lo merecen, no lo crees._

 _—Gracias, y si ellos los merecen— se concentró en ver a su papá bailar un ridículo baile y llevando a rastras a la pobre de Shizune. Pero se miraban felices por haber ganado la partida. También miró a los hermanos que ya se despedían para volver a sus casas y así en la mañana estar bien y trabajar en la hacienda. Haciendo que recordará el porque bajo e un principio._

 _—Hina mañana madrugamos así que es hora de dormir, vamos.—Hinata asintió y se levantó para seguirla. Mientras se retiraban miró a su padre besar apasionadamente a Shizune. Se sonrojo y caminó más rápido a su cuarto con Hina._

 _—Ya es hora que duermas. Y otra ves gracias._

 _—No hay problema—Hinata tomó un peine—ahora por fa' ¿desenredarías mi cabello?_

 _Sakura suspiró—Si no hay de otra. Ven._

 _—Gracias. Te cuento qué Hana estaba llorando cuando me vio por la laptop. Es toda una sentimental ¿quién lo diría?_

 _—Es tu hermana mayor y te quiere además estaba preocupaba cuando llegamos aquí. Sabes que aún puedes irte de regreso, verdad._

 _—No me iré. Soy una persona de palabra. Además estaré aquí en un rancho de los Ushuija._

 _—Uchiha, Hina.—la interrumpió, antes que inventará otro nombre para esos hombres._

 _—Lo que sea. Y así estaré aquí contigo. Juntas pero no revueltas y quien sabe y me consigo un ¡vaquero como mi novio!—solo pudo rodar los ojos. Y dejo el peine en la mesa junto a la cama. —Ya está. Ahora tú a tu cama y yo también que nos espera un gran día mañana._

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

* * *

Sasuke terminó de servir su vaso de cerveza, su primo Konohamaru Uchiha Sarutobi lo acompañaba, mientra la esposa de su hermano mayor gritaba que se iría de ahí, una ves más, cosa que era de todas las noches. Ellos estaban hartos de los teatros montados por Anko Mitarashi , mujer que tenía a todos con los nervios en punta. Solo tenía dos semanas de haber regresado de casa de su madre y quería irse otra ves. Y él lo deseaba.

—No se que le vio tu hermano a esa tipa, es una mujer vulgar y más que eso es una...

—Calma, Konohamaru. Ella se irá y Naruto tiene que entender que no le puede perdonar solo por ser la madre de Minato, yo la odio.

—Basta— Sasuke tomó su garra de cerveza—Naruto solo quiere para Minato lo que vivimos con mamá.—miró a su hermano menor, Shikamaru, y luego a su primo Konohamaru.

—Si primo, pero dudo mucho que esa mujer pueda compararse con la Tía Susan. Ella y mi madre, bueno, ya no hay mujeres así en este mundo.

—Claro qué sí. Pero como diría papá: _Konohamaru no están en los bares que tú vas jovencito._ La tía es una mujer que no deja de sorprenderme, ahora ¿donde está eh, Konohamaru?

—Brasil, creo que en la investigación de la serpiente verde de la selva Amazona o por ahí va la cosa.

—Bueno...—los gritos de la planta superior estaban haciéndose más fuertes y la cosas se rompían con más frecuencia.

—Mala noche para Naruto. Bueno Shikamaru, Sasuke yo me voy. No me quedaré a ver y escuchar a como acaba esto.

—Esa mujer es un asco, como persona y como madre, podre de Minato. —Shikamaru también se levantó y se fue acompañado a su primo, el bar más cercano estaba a unos cuantos minutos si se iban en carro.

En cambio Sasuke recordó como era todo antes que Anko llegara a sus vidas, el rancho era un lugar tranquilo en parte gracias a que la mayoría había cambiado luego de la muerte de la madre de ellos. Pero jamás pensaron que con la llegada de una mujer todo acabaría mal.

Cuando llegaron creían que todo sería mejor, una Anko embarazada y un Naruto pletórico de felicidad hicieron que todos se entusiasmaran. Pero poco duro toda esa felicidad. Los engaños de Anko le daban dolor de cabeza, coqueteaba con todos en el camino, incluso con él.

—Buenas. Sasuke.—miró como su hermano se sentó donde antes estuvo Konohamaru, y traía una cara llena de fatiga.

—Hola Naruto. Dime que se ira.—rogó Sasuke.

—No sé. Quiero que Anko sepa que Minato la ama y que pueda ser la mujer de la cual me enamore. Sabes que la amo y que daría todo por ella y mi hijo. Pero creo que no importa lo que haga siempre esta exigiendo más.

—Creo que no te quiere. Y lo debes de aceptar. Olvídate de ella hay más mujeres aquí para que te empieces a martirizar por una que le vale todo y todos.

—No lo sé. Pero daré otra oportunidad a mi matrimonio, por mi hijo. No quiero que sepa que renuncie muy pronto a una familia.

No comprendía ni un poco lo que su hermano quería y la verdad es que no podía hacer algo para abrir los ojos de una persona que no quiere.

Miró como Naruto se levantó y se llevó la botella de whisky, él lo dejo ir, no podía decir o hacer algo por Naruto que no llevara represarías a la mujer que el decía amar. Naruto siempre fue su mejor amigo, hermano y confidente así que tendría que ingeniárselas para pode encontrar algo para ayudar no solo por Naruto sino por Minato, su sobrino.

La noche paso larga y sin contra tiempos, Sasuke escuchó cuando Konohamaru y Shikamaru llegaron y cuando Naruto se fue a dormir. Con eso se durmió, acomodándose mejor en su cama. Cuando despertó tenía la mente clara para ser solo las seis de la mañana; y haber dormido solo unas cuatro horas. Era jueves y tenía trabajo que hacer.

Se levantó para asearse lo mejor para su día y llegar a la cocina en espera de un desayuno con la esperanza que su cuñada estuviera tranquila, un Naruto sin resaca y los restantes en condiciones mejores que los otros. Así que se encaminó a la cocina para escuchar las platicas de la mañana.

—¿Cuándo llegará la doctora?—habló el primo de todos y único sobrino de Fugaku, Konohamaru, rompió el cómodo silencio solo porque odiaba que reinara la calma en casa, no lo soportaba y el _piojo_ de la casa estaba con Morfeo.

—No lo sé, Konohamaru.—le contestó irritado Naruto.

—Cómo que no, Naruto. Eres el mayor y papá estará aquí el lunes por la tarde. Así que esa doctora debería de estar aquí antes.—el más pequeño se agitó.

—Basta Shikamaru, tú no debes de opinar. Y no grites, Minato puede despertarse y tú no lo cuidas.

—Nah, como estas muy quejosa hoy Karin.—los tres hombres afirmaron, obviando la cara de turbación del mayor.

—Basta ustedes dos, su hermano me llamó y dijo que ya tomó el vuelo. Vino con una amiga, se presentará el lunes como fue planeado.

—¿Sabes cuántos años tiene ella, Naruto?—ilusionaba hablaba la pequeña pero no tan pequeña, esperando que otra mujer equilibrara la casa que estaba llena de testosterona así que ella rezaba para que la nueva veterinaria fuera una chica agradable.

—No, lo siento Karin. Pero verás que te llevaras bien con ella. No te preocupes.—Naruto quiso que su hermana se sintiera bien, él comprendía que la falta de una mujer agradable en casa ponía mal a su pequeña hermana.

—Claro tal vez y sea guapa y todos nos llevemos bien.

—Cuidado, Konohamaru, ella estará trabando aquí. Y es la hermana de un amigo mío de mi papá, así que ten cuidado.—al ser un hombre de pocas palabras y de determinación férrea Konohamaru no quiso contradecir a su primo mayor pero la nueva doctora estaría en su casa, el porque aun no lo tenían claro. Ni Sasuke y menos Shikamaru tenían esa información a mano. Y si Naruto no quería decir con exactitud el porqué él tenía que averiguarlo.

—Ella será un buen activo en esta casa Naruto, hay que llevarnos bien.—Konohamaru no dio su brazo a torcer, ninguna chica le decía que no y si la doc estaba buena él no dudaría en trabajar su amistad con ella.

Sasuke se sentó a la par de Naruto y observo a todos. Sus hermanos estaban bien, Shikamaru y Konohamaru no tenían resaca, Karin estaba en su uniforme de preparatoria, era más pequeña.

Mientras Shikamaru pensaba que ojala esa mujer fuera mejor que su cuñada, ya que esa mujer desalmada solo vivía para atormentar a la familia—. ¿Y Naruto, ella de dónde es?

—Buena pregunta Shikamaru.—reconoció Konohamaru— Así que Naruto dinos que hace una niña como ella en un rancho. Si es de Okinawa ¿no querrá montar su propia clínica?—No había lógica en que una mujer de la ciudad más bellas y social quisiera estar en Konoha, o bueno cerca de allí. Tal ves solo porque en Okinawa era algo caótica, quisiera un respiro.

—Tiene que tener experiencia y será en un año creo, o más o menos hasta que el jefe de no se dónde se jubile ya que le prometieron esa plaza.

—¿Y dónde será la plaza, qué decidió estar aquí. Por casi un año?

—No lo sé, Neji no me lo dijo. Solo sé que una amiga de ella estará aquí. Así que ella decidió acompañarla. Por eso me pidió ayuda en buscarle un empleo por aquí y cuando le dije que ocupaba un doctor para mis animales él la recomendó, me dijo que era su hermana pequeña.

—Oh bueno ya basta, ella ni siquiera esta aquí y tú—Karin apuntó a su primo —será una chica que trabaje aquí, y quiero que sea mi amiga así busca tus novias por otro lado y tú—ahora miró a su hermano—sabemos que trabajara para nosotros pero puede ser parte de nuestro circulo de amistades, ¿no creo que no lo permitas, verdad Naruto?

—Karin, si quieres ser su amiga esta bien. Pero no quiero romances que terminen mal—por lo último miro a sus hermanos, Sasuke y Shikamaru y principalmente a Konohamaru el primo de ellos que estaba ahí desde que su tío falleció entonces tomó parte de las responsabilidades que le tocaba como un Uchiha.


	5. Chapter 05

**Capítulo 5**

* * *

Sakura terminó de abrocharse su gafete en su uniforme de color rosa fucsia para mirarse en el espejo. Su cabello rosado y corto estaba muy bien, liso hasta no más poder cortesía de su madre y su corte de flequillo la hacia verse algo más joven, a sus veinticinco años de edad, eso era genial. Volvió a registrar su imagen y se fijo que estaba lista; su blusa blanca apenas se asomaba por la camisa del uniforme y su falda deshilachada de jeans pegada a sus caderas.

« _ **Estoy perfecta**_ »

Desde el día de ayer —que fue un jueves muy hermoso—ella se había presentado a trabajar y ya había echo la primera cirugía con ayuda de su padre. Hina tenía conocimiento en animales pequeños y salvajes porque ese siempre fue su fuerte y más con una practica realizada en el zoológico con animales tan grandes como leones, hasta los más pequeños como cobayos.

—¡Lista Sakura!— escuchó el gritó de Hina.

—¿Si ya lo estoy y tú?— gritó, no sabía donde estaba ella. Hasta que le gritó de vuelta para que se asomase a la ventana. Ahí en el patio estaba Hinata, con sus pantalones gastados y pegados a su figura, una camisa a cuadros que nunca le había visto y embutida en unas botas color negro con hebilla, traía una gabacha de color de su uniforme, color fucsia, que según ella le quedaría fantástica, traía su cabello negro azulado en un moño mal hecho apropósito, que siempre lo usaba para decir que así era mejor. La cual estaba apoyándose en el carro que su padre le envió el día de ayer.

 _ **«Que padre más rápido»**_

—Ya bajaré no te vayas sin mi.

—Ok— escuchó que su amiga le gritó.

Bajando las escaleras Sakura se encontró con Shizune la cual le entregó un paquete que por lo visto era su almuerzo y el de su padre.

—Ya le di el suyo a Hina, esa niña es muy alegre—Shizune sonrió y Sakura estuvo de acuerdo con todo, todo aquel que conocía a Hinata la amaba, era toda una niña, muy infantil, alegre, perspicaz y de mente rápida y una de las mejores en su campo y eso lo demostró ayer. Dejando a su padre encantado y a ella misma con la boca abierta. Ya que nunca hizo una operación de oído en animales, pero Hinata se mantuvo firme y la hizo como si fuera una maestra en ese campo.

—También sé que es muy buena en lo que hace. Estaría mejor en la clínica contigo y Kizashi.

—Sí. Es la mejor con animales pequeños. Papá debería pedirle que se quede en la clínica cuando su contrato con los Uchiha haya terminado. Hinata sería una gran doctora por aquí.

—Bueno cariño ya no te distraigo más. Ve que Hina no es tan paciente con los humano que como lo es con animales —Hina gritó que si no se apuraba la dejaría botada. Shizune miró y negó con la cabeza. Sakura salió y se montó en el carro, haciendo de Hinata ajustara la marcha en primera y arrancara como una loca. Nunca la gente pensaría que ahí iban dos doctoras respetadas —lo último que registró la mente de Sakura— sino un par de alcohólicos sin esperanzas.

—Más lento Hina nos mataremos, aquí son calles de tierra hasta la salida de la carretera.

—Hay no llores Sakura, esto es lento en comparación a Hana. Así que no te quejes.

—Moriré siendo tan joven. ¡Hina!

—No morirás, que exagerada eres.

Sakura se quedo en silencio no merecía hacer que Hinata se distraería del camino. Así que coloco la radio y la emisora local sonó. Cambio de emisoras hasta lograr dejar una a su gusto, canciones tras canciones sin terminar era lo que las dos oían.

—Oye esa me gusta déjala, Sakura.— la ganadora fue la emisora de clásicos, cosa que las dos estaban muy bien con ello.

.

.

Capítulos intercalados, uno desde el punto de vista de Sakura y el otro desde el punto de vista de Sasuke. espero que les guste.


	6. Chapter 06

**Capítulo 6**

* * *

Sasuke miró por todo el cuarto y solo registró sus botas de trabajo las misma que utilizó el día de ayer. Salió de su cama directo hacía el baño tratando de verse mejor, aseándose para dejar ver al hombre de veintiocho casi veintinueve años, uno de los más cotizado del pueblo.

Ya listo bajo a la cocina de la casa para tomar el desayuno junto a sus hermanos y primo que era otro hermano en casa porque creció junto a ellos. Konohamaru era de la misma edad que su hermano Obito el único que pasaba más tiempo fuera de casa gracias a su trabajo como jugador de basketball.

—Buen día familia—saludó a todos en general miró a Minato el cual tenía la cara llena de puré que era una mezcla toda rara, según su gusto. La esposa de Naru estaba en la mesa con su habitual ropa, ropa que nunca era propia para un rancho.

—Buen día Sasuke, me parecía que no bajarías nunca. Tu comida esta en la estufa.—la cocinera y la que hacía de nana para Minato le señaló donde podía encontrar su plato.

—Gracias, Tsunade— moviéndose rápido para llegar a su tan agradecido manjar Sasuke se fijó que Anko no le apartaba la vista. Esa mujer era espeluznante. Solo deseaba que Naruto la echara cuando aceptase que Anko jamás cambiaría.

—Tsunade podrías arreglar a Minato, tenemos que ir a la ciudad. Iré al pueblo para ver a la nueva veterinaria, la hija de don Kizashi. ¿Iras conmigo Karin?

—Ah bueno, si porque no. Además mi escuela esta de pasada y así podre quedarme más tiempo con el bebé.

—¿Y eso que pasaras por la clínica, Anko?—escuchó como Konohamaru se burlaba.

—No te preocupes Konohamaru. Le tomare una foto para que la veas y luego no parezcas un tonto cuando la trates de seducir.

—Oh gracias, Anko. Eso me ahorraría mucho trabajo. Y más si llevas a Minato. Con gusto te acompaño— atragantándose con el vaso de agua que se llevo a la boca, Sasuke miró a su primo, y pensó que era un genio o un bruto con suerte. Minato estaría mejor cuidado, ya que Anko tenía tanta madrera de madre como él en productos femeninos.

—Bueno háganlo después de comer y que Minato este mejor. Hay que dejar que la hija de Haruno tenga más tiempo en su trabajo, si vas a hacer amistad espera que sea cuando haya bajado la intensidad de pacientes. No creo que hoy vaya a ser un día tranquilos para ella.—escuchó a Naruto por el barullo de la mesa.

—Sí, todos querrán verla y conocerla. Bueno, tratar de re-conocerla. Siempre la hemos visto en vacaciones y no hace mucho estuvo por aquí.—Shikamaru sonrió.

—Ella y Rin estaban siempre cerca de Shikamaru cuando iba a la escuela.

—Fueron mis compañeras, Karin.—la protesta de Shikamaru le hizo reír.

—Además ella, la hija de don Kizashi fue tu compañera en la promoción. Aun tengo las fotos. Mamá las cuidaba decía: _Aquí Karin ven a ver a tus hermanos._ Y yo contestaba: _sí a burlarnos de ellos, mamá._

Todos en la mesa rompieron a reír y la señora Anko censuró todo con la miraba, Minato solo tenía cinco meses y ya prestaba atención a lo que ocurría en la mesa. Lo que menos quería para su hijo era el comportamiento tan bárbaro de la familia de su esposo, esperando que su suegro regresara pronto para poder estar más tiempo con su esposo. Sabía perfectamente que de ahora en adelante tendría que trabajar más en el papel de madre y esposa solo esperaba que dicho papel no consumiera mucho de su vida. Con una nueva doctora en el pueblo, ella podría hacerse amiga y así salir más a la ciudad. Hasta que la nueva chica del rancho se presentará. No permitiría que una mujer estuviera cerca a su esposo, ni mucho contacto con Orochimaru, el capataz, ese era un bocado que ella prefería no compartir. Y aún tenía la conversación de esposo en la cabeza.

"— _Anko no quiero más problemas, acabas de llegar de ver a tu madre. Por qué deseas escapar de aquí, es tu casa, nuestra casa. ¿Qué más quieres de mi?—la voz de Naruto estaba llena de aflicción._

— _Pero no ves que aquí es muy aburrido. No es que no me guste, solo que me aburro. Cariño no ves que no me gusta estar rodeada de heno y ganado._

— _Anko tu sabías como era yo, dónde trabaja. Quien es mi familia y aún así me aceptaste, no crees que si me lo hubieras dicho antes no estaríamos así.—reprochó._

— _No, yo solo quería estar contigo, pero después vino Minato y todo se acelero."_

Solo había deseado tener una aventura y al final lo que logro fue un hijo que no quería y un hombre sexy que apenas pasaba con ella.

—Anko, entonces iras mas tarde a la tienda de animales. Así podre comprar el concentrado de Haruno para los caballos, les gusta más ese que el del super. —Shikamaru hablo sin emoción.

—Así que que Kizashi debe ponerle algo.—se burlo Konohamaru— yo iré con Anko, pero si vas más tarde.

—Bueno siendo así me iré pronto. Tengo escuela.—Karin terminó de comer y se despidió de todos en la mesa besando en cada mejía a Minato para terminar corriendo para alcanzar al viejo lechero que llevaba la leche y el queso a las tiendas de Konoha, para que la llevará.

La mesa siguió en lo suyo. Minato ni se entero de mucho y los grandes hombres de la casa empezaron su trabajo. La única mujer se levantó y se retiró a su cuarto, no dejaría nada a la suerte. Se haría amiga de la doctora y luego tendría la excusa perfecta para salir, ya que calculaba que esa doctora tendría casi la misma edad de Shikamaru y ella no era tan mayor que ése.

Todos miraron que Anko salió del comedor, la niñera de Minato lo llevo con ella, siguiendo a Anko.

—Bueno el día empieza así que a trabajar.—murmuro Naruto.

Sasuke tomó ese comentario de su hermano y partió hacia las caballerizas a terminar su trabajo, el cual se quedo a medias el día de ayer, junto a él se unió Konohamaru, el cual ya tenía el overol para sus pantalones que era de color negro. También le tendió el suyo uno en color azul oscuro.

—Que tan aprisa estas por terminar con los caballos, que olvidas tu overol, Sasuke.

—Necesito más cosas y la verdad ya que te iras a la ciudad por el concentrado de los caballos, haré una lista para que compres lo que yo necesito y así no hacemos más viajes de los que necesitamos.

—Eres un aprovechado, pero sí, te traeré lo que me pides. Además será un placer hacer que Anko tenga más contacto con la gente de Konoha.

—Irán hasta allá.

—Sí, tu cuñada quiere conocer a la hija del viejo Haruno y yo se que ahí venden el mejor concentrado para animales.

—No será que tú también quieres conocer a la hija de Haruno.—dijo burlón.

—Bueno y si fuera cierto ¿qué?. Sabes tengo derecho a buscarme una novia.

La mirada de Sasuke era escéptica—. De verdad crees lo que has dicho, Konohamaru.

Un sonido ahogado salio de la garganta de Konohamaru—Oye eso dolió, Sasuke. No creas que no se de tus conquista en la _City_ además aquí todos se conocen, es complicado cuando yo no quiero algo formal.

—Por eso voy a la City ahí no hay compromisos, un rollo de una noche y _voila_ no te conocen al día siguiente.

.

.

* * *

 **Palabras [+1000]**

 **Y como dije, capítulos intercalados, y también como esta ene la entrada, la novela original la podrán encontrar en wattpad, con permiso y todo.**


	7. Chapter 07

**Capítulo 7**

* * *

Eran más de las de las diez de la mañana, habían atendido una gran cantidad de animales, principalmente las vacunas principales. Al escuchar la campanilla Sakura supo que su siguiente cliente estaría en breve con ella, el problema era con el animalito entre sus brazos, no estaba preparada para atender mascotas de ese tipo. A pesar que la ciudad era pequeña a la mayoría les gustaba tener mascotas "exóticas" y ese era el problema. El pequeño erizo del desierto no le gustaba mucho la humedad de la región, o la posición de la casa de su ama. Cerca del río.

—Buen día, esperan ahí—señaló los asientos de plásticos al lado derecho de la puerta— Enseguida los atenderé.

Ni si quiera miró a los nuevos clientes, solo escuchó el gorgoteo de un bebé y por lo poco que capto con su vista periférica, el bebé tenía calcetines azules. Lo que quería decir que era un varón.

—Ump. Esto me saco por venir a esta hora. Si hubiéramos llegado en la mañana sería otra historia ahora hay que esperar.

—Cálmate mujer, eres peor que tu madre. El mes pasado hizo de mi vida un fastidio.

Sakura escuchó y sonrió, una pareja joven que tenía la capacidad aun de ver los defectos de manera burlona, por como hablaba el caballero. Claro que su atención estaba más en el pequeño animalito que tenía en sus manos. Cuando escuchó el correr de las cortinas que separan el área del mostrador con la parte dónde se realizaba la magia, supo que Hina estaba ya allí.

—Hina hay nuevos clientes ¿los atiendes tú, por favor?

—Con gusto, Sakura.—Hinata se llevo unos papeles en la espera de llenarlos con el nuevo caso que las personas traían.

—Buen día, mi nombre es Hinata. ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?—con una sonrisa profesional que luego se trasformó en una genuina al ver al bebé. Hinata hizo su presentación.

—Sí bueno, somos de la familia Uchiha y queríamos presentarnos con la nueva veterinaria, la señorita Haruno. ¿Y usted lo es o no?

—Oh, bueno la verdad, yo no soy una Haruno. Es ella.—señaló a Sakura la cual tenía puesto el estetoscopio— pero esta ocupada así que van a querer algo o solo están por molestar—Hina no permitiría que le quitaran el tiempo; para ella era más importante los animales.

—Queremos del concentrado para caballos, señorita.—un encantador Konohamaru interrumpió. Su acento no era tan marcado como habían ya escuchado todo el día, lo que le dijo a Hinata que tenía poco tiempo de estar ahí.

« _ **Ojala a mi no se pegue el acento**_ » pensó Hinata.

—Bien. Debería decirle a su esposa que no ande de metiche y molestando a las personas que trabajan. Que ella no tenga un trabajo no quiere decir que tenga que estar molestando a los que sí.—refunfuñó.

—Sí ella es algo así. Pero no es mi esposa. Soy Konohamaru, primo del esposo de la señora.

—Que mal. Tener esos parientes es molesto. Mi cuñada es igual ¡es una snob!—rió un poco, cuando Tenten la oyera— mi hermana y yo la molestamos mucho. Pero adoramos a los hijos de ella.—mientras hablaba con el señor que se le olvido el nombre, buscaba el concentrado para los animales.

—La familia nadie la escoge.—coincido Konohamaru.

—Sí, así es.—Hinata facturó la compra y pudo ver la cara roja, supuso del coraje de la mujer. _Bah_ que se enojara más total ni la conocía. Además el caballero era todo un adonis.

« _ **¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba?**_ » escuchó una voz en su cabeza.

—Todo bien Hina. ¿Qué querían ellos?—Sakura se acercó a su amiga, porqué la miro algo alejada de la realidad.

—Concentrado para _Equus caballus_ _._

—Oh solo eso. Pero el super tiene, que raro. Ese super queda más cerca que la clínica.—dijo dudosa.

—Oh Sakura se feliz así tú vendes más. ¿No es lo que importa?—Hinata levantó una ceja, inquisitiva.

—En eso tienes razón. Bueno, vamos a comer.

—¡ _Yupi_ !

Sakura negó con la cabeza, Hinata era una niña grande y solo podía hacer lo que ella quería si tenía un beneficio y por ahora su estomago le urgía un plato de comida; y con la esperanza que no sea algo verde, ya que su amiga estaba tratando de hacer una dieta. Cosa que ni creía. Aún recordaba como era Hinata, era una mujer tímida pero siendo su padre quién es tuvo que cambiar y más cuando se mudo a la universidad con ella. También era muy inocente y ahora, despues de la ruptura de novios falsos que solo la buscaban para tener un lugar en la gran ciudad por ser quien es, se canso y cambio por lo que ahora tenía que vivir. Una chica algo insolente y despierta hasta más no poder.

Salieron de la clínica dejando a la enfermera en el turno por si sucedía algo y ella le darían una hora cuando regresaran, ya que no podía dejar la clínica sola.

Se encaminaron hacía la cafetería más cercana que por lo visto le pertenecía a una joven que venía de Houston y se había trasladado. Su amiga Rin estaría con ellas en varios minutos así que esperarían pacientes en esa cafetería.

Cuándo llegaron las recibió la conocida campanilla de bienvenida; inmediatamente buscaron una mesa para cuatro, la masera llegó y ellas encargaron bebidas para tres ya que esperaban a otra persona.

—Crees que llegue pronto—Hinata empezó a morder la pajilla (sorbete, pajita) de su vaso, era un jugo de mango. Mientras que Sakura revolvía con la suya su bebida de piña.

—Eso creo. Además ella saldría de la escuela pronto.—le comentó.

—Bueno ella trabaja con niños, siempre hay una que otra queja. Te lo dijo yo que tengo sobrinos, los gemelos me agotan, no me imagino con más de diez que son los del pre-grande.

—Rin es la encargada de la enfermería. No es maestra, Hina.

—Lo que sea Sakura. ¡Está en una escuela! Hay niños a montones.—Hina empezó a negar y su cabello se despeino un poco, solo unos mechones que le salían de la coleta alta.

—Tal vez sea mejor que la llame, así podre estar más segura de la hora que podría caer por aquí.

—Eres tan quisquillosa—la regañó y la apunto con su pajilla— Sakura ella llegara cuando pueda, además estamos en la hora de comida, y tengo en mis manos el menú que solo dice, carne, pollo y pescado. Sinceramente no me llama la atención comer pescado. Pero el pollo y la carne tampoco. ¿Qué me recomiendas?

—Pollo.

—¿Qué? Así nomas solo eso. No así no Sakura.

—Yo solo voy a pedir una ensalada de pollo. Y entre tú y yo; jamás dejaras de comer carne. Se sincera amas la carne. —la dijo mientras la señalaba con su dedo indice, de la mano izquierda.

—Oh bueno. —el tono lastimero brotó de los labios de Hinata. _¿Que sería de malo comer carne?_ Era todo muy complicado—. Si tienes razón.

—Es mejor que ames lo que comes, amiga.

—¡Sí!

Era lo único que querría, que su amiga fuera ella misma, Hinata amaba comer y limitarse a comer pasto no la haría feliz. Solo la pondría más irritante y no sería buena con los clientes y así no funcionaría la clínica. Y ella se irritaría y podrían terminar en una pequeña discusión que no quería. Se concentró en entablar una conversación con Hina la cual ya tenía el refill de su vaso del jugo de mango. Así que empezaron a contar los tipos de clientes que habían tratado en la mañana y los casos más difíciles del día de ayer. La cirugía de Sakura con Don Kizashi, o la intervención de oídio de Hina hizo a un cobayo con ayuda de la única enfermera, Lena.

—Te lo juro era un adonis. No me acuerdo de su nombre pero era realmente guapo. Alto, rubio claro y de ojos color miel. Era perfecto, Sakura.

—Y la mujer como era ¿porqué estás segura que solo era el primo de su esposo?

—La verdad ni me fije. Y esa mujer me cayó mal. Solo venía a molestar. A lo mejor son gente rica que quiere hacerse la buena para en un futuro molestarte hasta el cansancio.

—Y tú sabes tanto de eso. ¿No Hina?—pinchó un poco. Le encantaba verla ahogarse de la ira fingida que usaba con ella.

—¡Rin!— tanto Sakura y Hina gritaron felices por la llegada de su amiga. Hina casi no la conocía pero le había parecido genial cuando llegó ayer por la tarde a la clínica para llevar una revista de farándula donde aparecía la estrella del reality show más famoso de todo Okinawua

—Ya era hora Rin.—se quejó Sakura.

—Vamos amiga, solo son...—Rin miró su reloj en su muñeca y se mordió el labio—treinta y cinco minutos. Oh lo siento tanto. Pero un niño se torció la muñeca cuando estaba jugado en los tubos; no podía dejarlo así y sus padres no me dejaron tampoco.

—No te preocupes Rin. A nosotras no nos molesto esperarte. Ademas aquí es relajado. ¡Así que vamos a pedir! —dijo Hinata.

—Un almuerzo normal.—soltó la recién llegada.

—¿Qué trae el almuerzo normal, Rin?—preguntó Hinata.

—Carne de cerdo o vaca lo que prefiera el cliente también ensalada y arroz.

—Oh. Bueno entonces será también eso para mi.

—¿Y tú Sakura?—le preguntó Rin.

—Ensalada de pollo. Solo eso. No tengo turno así que no me iré tan tarde de la clínica.

—Sí, además tenemos bocadillos cortesía de Shizune. Ella pensó que con eso estaríamos bien para esta hora, pero la verdad me comí casi la mitad en lo que va el día.— se lamentó Hinata.

—¿Tú también Sakura?

—Sí, trabajar me provoca hambre, y Shizune cocina muy bien. Así que por eso no hemos pedido, nuestro estomago aun guarda algo de eso—en ese momento el estomago de Sakura sonó—bueno ya no. Lo siento.

—No te preocupes. —le contestó Rin. La cual tenía en sus manos su móvil para estar en contacto con la escuela y el hospital.

—Bueno creo que ya es hora de ordenar. Iré con la chica.— Sakura se levantó de su nada cómoda silla para dirigirse a la barra, llevando la carta para ir señalando los platos que comerían con sus amigas.

—¡Hola! Ya decidieron que comer—el mesero le sonrío y tomó los pedidos que ella le dijo.— en unos minutos estarán listos.

—Gracias.

Sakura regresó a su incomoda silla, sus amigas seguían platicando de lo más común de la ciudad. También con algunas ganas de ir Dallas City para los club´s.

—¿Conoces uno bueno Rin?—preguntó Sakura.

—Sí, la verdad es que sí. Se llama BrokenMoon. Es de muy alta circulación entre los jóvenes y nosotras lo somos así qué ¿vamos?

—Me encantaría. Y si vamos el mañana. —Hina aplaudió.

—¿Por qué el domingo no?— Rin le preguntó.

—El lunes empiezo en el rancho de unos hermanos de apellido raro, así que tengo que estar temprano, y no es que no pueda madrugar, pero quiero que me conozcan despejada y todo eso, no se que clase de gente sea.

—Oh lo entiendo, no te preocupes. Así que mañana podemos irnos a Dallas City, a eso de las tres, para llegar temprano.

—Estoy de acuerdo Rin. Hina podemos irnos en tu carro, es perfecto para los terrenos.

—Bien. Yo estaré lista y te recogeremos, Rin.

—Eso es espectacular.

Las tres detuvieron su conversación cuando la mesera llegó con los pedidos. Dos almuerzos de la casa y una ensalada de pollo.

—Gracias, Lila.—Rin que conocía a casi todos de la ciudad la reconoció. Era madre de uno de los niños del pre-graden de la escuela donde daba clases de salud y también manejaba la enfermería.

—Vaya, hace mucho que no me entero de nada, hasta ahora veo el parecido de ella con la Lila que recuerdo. El verano pasado no la mire.

—Oh Sakura el año pasado Lila estuvo en México.

—¿Y porqué regresó?—la curiosidad de Hina era palpable.

—Su madre. —terminó por decir Rin.

Bueno a comer—Sakura ensartó su cubierto plástico en las hojas verde que resaltaban de su ensalada, trato de pinchar los pedazos de pollo con el mismo cubierto y le resultó una tarea algo engorrosa. Miró que sus amigas les iba bien con su almuerzo y se lamentó no haber pedido uno, aunque fuera para llevar. Sus refrescos fueron llenados una vez más. También se percato de la insiste luz roja que se producía en el LED del teléfono de Rin.

—Tienes un mensaje, Rin.—le comunicó.

—Es el hospital. La luz roja indica eso. No te preocupes.—la voz sin preocupación hizo que pensará que no era nada malo. Total su amiga sabría si fuera peligroso ignorar una llamada del hospital o mensaje de ese, para el caso.

—Bueno creo que ya es hora de volver a nuestros trabajos.—recibió unas cuantas protestas de la dos chicas; de Hina que aún tenía hambre y de Rin que no quería irse al hospital.

—Vamos. Ya nos veremos mañana aquí, total solo es viernes y tenemos que hace las cinco horas de mañana.—la semana venía terminando y Sakura tenía ganas de verse con sus amigas y salir el fin de semana y para eso tenía que hacer que ambas chicas vayan a hacer sus trabajos para tener todo el tiempo posible.

.

.

* * *

 **Capítulo narrado por las chicas. así que el próximo será de los chicos ¿creo? xD**

 **Ya saben si les gusta un review y sino también diciendo el porque.**

 **xoxooxoxo**


	8. Chapter 08

**Capítulo 8**

* * *

Cuando Sakura terminó de hacer el papeleo de las consultas del día no se percató de que la hora de cerrar ya había pasado y solo la enfermera y Hinata estarían, ya que serían las que estarían casi toda la noche para emergencias. Por el turno nocturno.

—Hey Sakura cinco y veinte de la tarde, tú ya tendrías que estar en casa no lo crees. —la regañó Hinata, con una mirada acusadora que le causo gracia, a veces Hinata parecía una niña pequeña que cuando tenía el control se apoderada de él y no lo soltaba.

—Lo siento, pero estoy quitando papeleo para mañana, ya que al ser hoy viernes no quiero quedarme mañana hasta tarde. —se excusó con cuidado, lo que menos quería era que la llevaran hasta el auto para irse a encerrar a su casa. Hina tenía todo el derecho de hacerlo solo porque su padre se lo había conferido antes que él se fuera hacía ya una hora.

—Bueno solo porqué yo odio el papeleo no te diré nada. —las dos se rieron. Y Sakura suspiró. Volvió a su trabajo, revisando las facturas y grapando recibos de los cobros por tarjeta de crédito, que muy a su pesar era la forma de pagó más popular en Konoha

—Sí creo que ya es hora de irme. —en ese momento a puerta sonó y Sakura se alegró de no ser la responsable del turno nocturno. Pero se concentró en el cliente a ella se le hacía conocido, no sabía de dónde, pero lo conocía.

—¿Shikamaru? —el nombre se le escapó de la boca y se sonrojo por ello. El hombre se quitó su sombrero de vaquero y la miró, luego sonrió y enseñó unos dientes blancos. Y ella sintió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo, no, ése no era Shikamaru, era su verdugo personal, Sasuke Uchiha "el encantador".

—Vaya no imagine que así serías, Sakura. Nunca pensé en verte otra vez con el cabello corto. —Sakura apretó los dientes, esa voz, ella la reconocía y la verdad no recordaba que fuera tan arrogante, también se acordó de la broma de él cuando ella iba en quinto año, cuando le pego una goma de mascar en su cabello, sí, Sasuke fue su peor compañía en la escuela y preparatoria. Lo único bueno fue que él le llevaba por lo menos unos cuatro años de diferencia y casi nunca estuvieron mucho tiempo juntos en las instalaciones escolares.

—Sasuke.

—Sakura.

Las miradas chocaron y ella sentía una furia interna que le quemaba desde las entrañas, ése era un hombre peligroso. Al que nunca pudo tratar bien. Recordaba a Karin un poco y un poco más a Shikamaru.

—Así que volviste de _Hollywood_ , pequeña dama.

—Es que no me ves, vaquero.

—Tan mordaz como siempre. Sakura.

—¿Y qué? —la ceja alzada y con los labios fruncidos Sakura le contestó.

—Vengo por unas vacunas, tú padre me dijo que las podía traer hoy a la hora de salida.

—Bien. Llamare a Hinata, ella es la encarga a partir de esta hora. — Sakura miró por los alrededores y no la miró, también se fijó que no oyó nada de la conversación que tuvo ella con el odioso de Sasuke, así que lo más lógico fuera que estuviera adentro.

—Espera aquí.

—Esperare todo que tú digas. — y rodando los ojos ella entró a la parte donde estaban el área administrativa y las salas de rehabilitación y otras salas de operación para los animales.

—¿Hina dónde estás? —preguntó mientras caminaba por el pasillo algo estrecho.

—Eh—con los ojos bien abiertos de Hinata, Sakura la sorprendió comiendo un emparedado de pollo, en la oficina de ésta.

—Ah... sabes dónde están las vacunas que papá tenía para el rancho de los Uchiha. —le dijo algo sorprendida.

—La verdad es que no sé. Pero lo apunte. Déjame donde la coloque. ¿Por qué?

—Vinieron a buscarlas. Está afuera.

—Oh. Bueno déjame ir para atenderlo. —Sakura movió sus labios, pero nada salió. Miró como su amiga iba para la recepción de la clínica y que pronto se encontraría con aquel hombre bestia, que sería su jefe pronto, aunque la cabeza de Hina no lo captara.

 _ **«Rica tenía que ser**_ »

Volvió a caminar hacía la recepción y no le agrado lo que vio. Hinata tenía la caja de las vacunas que suponía que su padre había dejado, pero por la cara de Sasuke no era lo que se esperaba.

—¡Qué esas no son, señorita! —se escuchaba agitado.

—Qué son las vacunas que me dio el señor Haruno para el dueño del rancho.

—Sí ¡pero esas son para ovejas! y yo no solicite para esos animales.

—Y yo que tengo que saber, señor. A mí solo me dijeron "Ten y dalas a el dueño del El Rancho."

—Mire señorita Hinata— Sakura levantó una ceja al ver a Sasuke asomarse al gafete de su amiga. —son vacunas para gallinas sí.

—Gallinas. Pero, para ellas se le administran gotas. Por qué no lo dijo desde el inicio. Hombres. —gruñó Hinata.

—Oh Sakura— ella lo miró y él se acercó para decirle el problema con la caja de vacunas.

—Ya veo. Tengo que ir a llamarlo, quédate aquí. — se dio la vuelta y volvió a la oficina donde tenía el celular y llamó a su padre, esperó paciente al sonido del teléfono, hasta que contestaron.

—Hola, casa Cerezo. —la voz clara de Shizune la hizo reír.

—Hola Shizune, soy Sakura. Sabes dónde está papá. Creo que se equivocó con unas vacunas, Sasuke llegó por unas y aquí hay de otras.

—Sí, espera— el gritó de Shizune la dejo sorda un minuto. Cómo era posible que su padre no oyera a Shizune con semejante aullido.

—Cariño, hola ¿qué pasa?

—Papá, pasa que te has equivocado con la caja de vacunas para el rancho de los Uchiha, has dejado vacunas para oveja y no para las gallinas.

—¿Qué? Eso es imposible...—la línea quedó muda un minuto y Sakura suspiró, su padre debe estar buscando en su mente algo que decir.

—¿Papá sigues ahí? —le preguntó.

—Oh, no me creerás cariño, pero la caja está en la mesa.

—Cual mesa. ¿En tu escritorio?

—Eh no, aquí en la mesa. La estoy viendo. Dile al que fue a la clínica que venga a la casa. Total, están cerca.

—Oh papá. Está bien.

Al volver dónde Hinata, ésta estaba atendiendo un gato y en la sala estaba la señora Mei. Una mujer de unos cuarenta años que recordaba muy bien.

—Oh no te has ido, nena. Creí que ya no te vería.

—Hola señora Mei un gusto de verla. —señaló a Hina—ella estará de turno por hoy y mañana. Es buena con los animales pequeños, así que le agradecería si corriera voz. —dulcemente le dijo a la señora.

—Oh y eso— la señora Mei arreglo sus lentes cuadrados y fuera de moda. Cualquier moda posible— ¿Por qué?

—Trabajo, señora Mei. Y aquí tiene su gato. No es nada grave sabe. Dele agua y le hace que se tome estas gotas después de la cena.

—A la misma hora doctora. —refiriéndose a Hinata.

—A la hora acostumbrada que le dé el concentrado. — Con eso la señora Mei se marchó.

—Sasuke, papá dejo las gotas en casa. Así que tienes que pasar por la casa para que las recojas.

—¡Qué! Eso no es justo, Sakura.

—Sasuke. —censuró.

—Sakura—se mofó.

—Sasuke—gruñó.

—Sakura—ronroneó.

—¡Hinata! — rápidamente Sakura miró a su amiga—que aún tenía los brazos hacía arriba— y volvió a ver a Sasuke que con la mirada más extraña divisaba a su amiga.

—¿Qué? Ustedes no paraban de decirse sus nombres así que yo tenía que decir el mío. Ya que nadie lo decía, no era nada justo. ¡Nada! — he hizo un puchero. Dando pasos cortos y refunfuñando hasta llegar a la barra.

—Lo siento, Hina. Déjame te presentó formalmente a Sasuke. —miró con soberbia a Sasuke y lo señaló—él es Sasuke Uchiha es uno de los dueños de "El Rancho"—luego miró a su amiga y le sonrió— Sasuke—gruñó—ella es Hinata, mi amiga. También es veterinaria por si no lo has podido adivinar.

—Un gusto señorita, Hinata. —con el acento un poco marcados.

—Bien. Es un «no» gusto señor Uchita—Hinata puntualizó el no.

—Es Uchiha, Hina.

—Ah...—Sakura miró como Hina se mordía los labios para no soltar su típica frase: _como sea._ Decidió sacarla de su tormento. —Él es uno de tus próximos jefes, Hina.

—¡Que! No Sakura mi jefe es el señor _Utiha._

—Es Uchiha Hina. U-chi-ha.

—Oh. Bueno. Si en eso estamos, sigue siendo un _no_ gusto. —dijo achicando los ojos. Sakura negó, Hinata estaba loca, lo que la sorprendió fue verla guardando un bisturí en la bolsa de su bata. Eso la dejo con los ojos muy abiertos y sacudió la cabeza para no dejar pasar pensamientos turbadores.

—Bueno, hum, Hina te dejo sola, solo serás tú y la enfermera, ok. No tendrás problemas verdad. —inquirió.

—Claro que no amiga. —con un gesto de su mano le quito la importancia a la pregunta— Ve, aquí buscaré algo que hacer mientras llegan más animales.

—Bien. —Sasuke ya se veía desesperado— Sakura te llevaré a tu casa para tomar las vacunas de una solo vez.

—¡Qué! — gritó Hina. Dejando ver su preocupación por Sakura la cual solo volvió a negar con la cabeza.

—Estaré bien Hina, no te preocupes, amiga.

—Ok. Eso espero— por detrás de Sakura, Hina taladro al hombre, el cual iba sudando frío.

—Vamos Haruno. Por aquí tengo la camioneta. —un chillido algo grave escapo de la boca de Sasuke al ver un Jeep 4x4 de color rojo con capote en color café, de último año. —¿de quién es este carro, Haruno?

—Es de Hinata, ¿por qué?

—Es de último año. Quién es para tener un carro de último año si apenas está afuera de la universidad.

—Es una de las mejores veterinarias de Okinawa University-Naha y además hizo su práctica en el zoológico más grande de Naha, y pronto tu veterinaria en el rancho.

—Así que ella es la nueva veterinaria que tanto papá como Naru no han dicho nada.

—Qué, por qué. Hina puede ser infantil pero no es justo que no hablen de ella. Es una buena chica. Y excelente en su trabajo. Tiene una plaza en Australia que espera por ella.

—Sí, claro.

Ella lo golpeó en el pecho con el dorso de su mano. — Ella es genial. Y muy inteligente, a pesar de ser...

—¿De ser qué?

—Nada de ser nada—Saruka cerró sus ojos verdes por un momento y penó que Hinata la mataría si decía eso, solo por ser rica no le quitaba su interligencia. Así que mejor cambio de tema.

—Supe que tu hermano se casó, como va con eso. Su mujer le aguanta— se rió ella.

Sasuke no dijo nada, pero sus ojos se endurecieron. No era quien para contar las cosas malas en su familia y menos a una extraña, una chica que apenas y se ponía al corriente en Konoha y sus alrededores así que no le debía nada.

—Sube. —abrió la puerta y miró como ella se trepo en su camioneta. Mirando las piernas que su falda le permitía.

—Que ves, Sasuke. —inquirió.

—Nada Haruno. Nada.

—Idiota—susurró. Mientras él se reía de ella.

—Vamos Sakura, aun te recuerdo cuando ibas a casa para hacer las tareas con Shikamaru, te ponías unos vestidos de vuelos y tus trenzas, eras toda una vaquera.

—También recuerdo cuanto me molestabas, si no fuera por tu madre y Karin no hubieras cambiado. —un silencio se albergó en el carro. Sasuke no quito la vista del camino y Sakura se golpeaba mentalmente la cabeza, como se le ocurría sacar a la señora Mikoto a la conversación—Lo siento Sasuke. Sé que la señora Mikoto fue una excelente mujer, madre y esposa, yo la conocí era genial tenerla cerca. Fue un gran apoyo para mí.

—Lo sé, aún se le extraña sabes. Karin era tan pequeña y mis hermanos también lo sienten. Más por ella y Shikamaru eran los más cercanos a ella.

—Lo lamento de verdad Sasuke.

—Hmm. Bueno, dime ¿cómo es la vida en Naha?

—Movida por las estrellas—soltó una risa.

—Bien ahora guíame porque no me acuerdo muy bien. Casi no voy donde Haruno, ya sabes él era el que se quedaba en la clínica y nunca, casi nunca estaba fuera de guardia.

—Papá es un hombre que se guía por el deber. Además, ahora que yo estoy, quiero que pase más tiempo con Shizune y así él pueda ser feliz, realmente feliz.

—Suena como un buen plan.

—Es un plan. — ella miró el caminó y lo guío en los cruces que él no estaba seguro para dar. También colocó una estación de música, el ambiente era muy tranquilo después de colocar la estación de los clásicos.

Mientras estaban metidos cada uno en sus propias cavilaciones, Sakura se imaginó que estaría sintiendo él al recordar a su madre. Ella casi no recordaba nada de su propia madre, así que la única figura materna que tuvo era Shizune ahora novia de su padre, pero antes solo una amiga de él; y la que fue la madre de Sasuke.

—Ya llegamos Sakura.

—Gracias, Sasuke. —bajo con la ayuda de él, y su padre ya la esperaba en la puerta del pórtico de la casa.

—Papá, ya llegué.

—Ya lo veo, jovencita.

—Bueno... eh, las medicaciones para los animales. —Sakura estiro su mano y su padre de forma renuente le entregó una bolsa plástica, donde un par de cajas se veían. Ella las tomó y caminó hacía el carro el cual tenía las luces apagadas, a unos dos metros de distancia estaba Sasuke.

—Aquí, toma Sasuke. —se las entregó y lo miró a los ojos. Con la poca iluminación no capto nada importante.

—Gracias, Sakura.

Ella regresó con su padre, el cual sujetaba la puerta del pórtico y dejo pasar a su hija primero, después cerró la puerta, se escuchó el motor rugir y así los dos sabían que el chico Uchiha se había ido.

Sakura lo miró y negó, como era posible tal comportamiento de su padre. Ella no era una niña que tenían que cuidar del chico mayor y malo de la zona.

—Cariño ya estás aquí. ¿quieres algo de comer? —el ofrecimiento de Shizune solo le provocó que su estómago se revolviera. Ya que con Hina en la clínica en cada rincón de la oficina se encontraba algo de comida.

—No gracias, Shizune. Tal vez más tarde. Pero gracias.

—No hay de qué.

Subiendo las escaleras que la llevaban a su cuarto, se preguntó como estaría Hinata sola con la clínica. La enfermera no era tan conversadora así que la pobre estaría muriéndose del aburrimiento.

—Pobre de Hina. —se concentró en buscar su ropa para dormir, y luego tomaría un baño. Un baño relajante, con espuma y aceites en la bañera.

Recorrió la habitación y saco un pijama de algodón de color rosado con ribetes en verde claro, también sus pantuflas de color gris del armario, su bata blanca la descolgó de la parte de atrás de la puerta del baño. Busco todo lo necesario para un baño como realmente quería. La ropa la dejo en su cama y los productos del baño, lo colocó en la pequeña banca de madera rustica, que estaba en la orilla de la tina.

—¡Ah! Que deliciosa está el agua. —su mano tocó el agua tibia gracias al calentador de agua y la regulación de las llaves, hizo que la tina se espesara a llenar y el baño lentamente se sumergió en una capa de vaho, y ella se desvistió sin prisas, solo era ella y el cuarto de baño. Nada más.

—¡Si! Delicioso. Majestuoso. —lentamente se sumergió en la tina de cuerpo entero, larga y poco profunda, y con la pequeña regadera de mano, sujetada por una pinza de metal a su lado izquierda. Tomó su esponja y la llenó de su aceite preferido, gardenias, y lentamente lo llevó por todo su cuerpo. Su cabello se pegaba en su cara, ya que todavía estaba corto; muy corto. Despejó lo mechones de color rosa de su frente con su mano izquierda mientras con la derecha seguía con la tarea de masajear su cuerpo con la espumosa esponja. Liberándolo de la suciedad del día.

—Umm. Esto es vida. —suspiró. Mientras esperaba un rato para colocar la regadera de mano en la llave de la tina para poder quitarse los rastros de jabón y espuma.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Largo creo...**

 **Y como ya saben la original esta en Wattpad yo solo la adapto aquí con los personajes de Naruto.**

 **Palabras [+2700]**


	9. Chapter 09

**Lamento la tardanza, pero ya esta el capítulo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

* * *

Llegando a su casa Sasuke dejó la caja de las vacunas en la mesa cerca de la puerta de la entrada principal. Caminó hasta la sala y dejó caer que su _trasero_ _gordo y duro_ como Konohamaru le decía todo el tiempo que lo tenía. En el sofá más cercano a la lampara. Lampara que estaba puesta en la mesita que siempre mantenía un porta retrato de su madre con todo ellos, los cinco hijos y su amado esposo, su padre.

—Oh que cansado estoy. —dejó salir un suspiró y de inmediato se relajó.

—Hey vaquero, como te fue. ¿encontraste la medicina? —la voz de su primo le molestó un poco.

—Si.

—Sí, y bueno ¿dónde está? Hay que tenerla cerca para colocarla mañana en las pobres aves.

—Tú y tus malos chistes, Konohamaru.

—¡Qué! Son grandiosos. Yo el fabuloso Konohamaru U. Sarutobi, hace los mejores chistes desde momentos inimaginables.

Sasuke rodó los ojos. Nadie aguantaba a Konohamaru cuando se ponía en ese plan, de hombre de infocomercial.

—Sabes dónde están los demás. No es muy tarde. Apenas las seis y algo.

—Tsunade, en la cocina. Karin sepa Dios. Shikamaru con los demás cerca de Konoha, y tú aquí sentado en tu trasero _gordo_ de cerdo.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua. Konohamaru era un idiota sin reparo.

— ¿Y Minato?

—El _piojo_ está dormido. Desde hace casi veinte minutos, así que tu cuñada está de buen humor.

—Oh por Dios, esa mujer es un desastre. —se pasó la mano izquierda por sus cabellos despeinandolos más de lo que ya estaban.

—Ni me lo digas. Pero hoy se topó con pared. Ya sabes que casi todo mundo la adora, pues la nueva doc. casi la hecha de la clínica.

Sasuke levantó una ceja y sus labios temblaron. Nunca pensó que Sakura haría algo así. Eran casi de la misma estatura, su cuñada no era tan alta pero tampoco un elfo, como la sanguinaria de la compañera de Haruno.

—Esa mujer tiene la lengua muy rápida y filosa. Y quién lo diría por su estatura, es una _cosita_ andante.

—¿Cosita? —tragando duro, solo se le vino a la cabeza la imagen de la amiga de Sakura.

—Cosita, sí. Es una pelinegra de impacto. Baja de estatura, y de estructura delicada, pero tiene una delantera.

— _Kono_. No me digas más. Eres un cerdo.

—Qué, pero si es verdad. Vieras como la dejo.

—¿Cómo la dejo? —preguntó con cierto de interés, le tenía algo de miedo. Y si quería estar cerca de Haruno tendría que llevarse bien con ella.

—Con las palabras en la boca y tenía unos pantalones de infarto.

—¿Pantalones? Oye no creo que te convenga esa mujer, yo la vi hoy y tiene un arma mortal. Me amenazó con un bisturí un ¡bisturí! Konohamaru.

Al mirar a su primo se quedó sin aliento el tipo estaba más blanco que un papel y luego chasqueo los dedos. —Eso es. —le escuchó. —Ya sé por qué se me hace conocida. Y muy mortal. No lo puedo creer, vaya que pequeño es el mundo. —y luego lo ignoró, no le importaba los amores de su primo. Lo único que estaba en su cabeza era volver a ver su chica. Esa mujer que desde siempre le había atraído.

—Bien mañana es sábado así que dime que haremos.—volvió al ataque Konohamaru.

—Trabajar en el rancho en la mañana, ya lo sabes y si podemos salir en la tarde lo haremos. No te afliges ligaras a una linda chica. —se burló.

—Que gracioso eres primo. —refunfuñó Konohamaru.

—Nunca lo he dudado. —siguió jugando con Konohamaru.

Los primos se fueron hacía la biblioteca donde se encontraron con el mayor de todos el cual estaba con su hijo. El pequeño Minato tenía un juguete en mano y estaba golpeando el piso alfombrado.

—Sabes que debajo de eso es caoba, verdad Naru.

—¿Y? —Naruto siguió revisando papeles en el escritorio, dejando a Konohamaru y Sasuke con mala cara.

—Es el suelo por donde caminamos y creo que abajo esta una lampara de araña así que, si esos golpes de leñador por el piojo harán que se caiga, no me hago responsable.

—Eres un tonto. —dijo irritado.

—Eso nunca lo he negado, pero a tu esposa le molestará ver rayones debajo de la alfombra y lo sabes. —reprendió Konohamaru.

—Basta. El piojo no hará nada de eso. Apenas si se notará.

—Eso dices Sasuke, yo no escuchare los gritos de _madame_ _dérangé_ *.

Nosotros nos enfrascamos en hacer algo mejor para Minato y así salió que teníamos que ir con él al supermercado por suministros, y dicen por ahí que un hombre se ve sexy con un bebé en brazos.

—Bien me lo llevaré mañana junto a Konohamaru a comprar las cosas para el establo. Ahí en suministros y el supermercado. Iré por la mañana y Minato es un madrugador así que no habrá problema.

—Lo vas a cuidar. No me siento bien contigo y Konohamaru, bueno más con Konohamaru.

—Soy su padrino, es obvio que lo voy a cuidar y si todo sale bien tal vez tengamos algo bueno para la comida.—se defendió el susodicho.

Los dos hermanos terminaron por rodar los ojos, daban gracias que Minato fuera pequeño para no llegar a entender lo dicho por su padrino.

 **.**

 **.**

 **¿Reviews?**

 **Continuara...**


	10. Capítulo 10

Capitulo 10

.

.

.

.

.

Lo que él creyó pensar que sería una buena idea en convencer a su primo para que lo acompañase a la tienda de suministro, no fue muy buena, su primo tenía sus propias ideas, aunque solo esperaba que mantenía a la pitufina fuera de su camino y no perdiera a Minato; porque sabía que allí la encontrarían con su doctora, pero no creía que Konohamaru fuera a levantarse más temprano. Ese primo suyo era un oso panda, solo pensaba en dormir y era raro verlo tan temprano, pero esperaba que encontrara algo que hacer en el supermercado.

Esa mujer lo traía loco y eso que apenas habían cruzado palabras en la clínica, y el camino no fue muy conversador. Aún recordaba a la otra doctora que estaba con Hurano, la cual lo miró con perspicacias y además lo había amenazado con un bisturí sigilosamente, no sabía de donde lo había tomado o que estaba haciendo con un bisturí en ese momento, pero si recordó qué después que Hurano se fuera tras la puerta cortina de color verde ella se acercó a él y le susurró _«Pórtate bien o conocerás mi arma»_. Moviendo el bisturí como si ese fuera una lima para uñas. Para luego atender a la señora Jackson la cual ya estaba entrando a la clínica.

—Claro, cómo no. —gruñó. Esa mujer daba miedo. Tan pequeña y con un genio de los mil demonios. Quién se creía que podía hacer él con la doc. Hurano.

—Ya estoy listo, primo. Pero es sábado lo sabes no. Podías ir el lunes con la nueva veterinaria no lo crees. Y ojalá sea tan linda como la doc. de la clínica.

—La hija del viejo Hurano. —levantó una ceja y lo miró mal ¡Hurano era suya!

—No, la otra. Es como una diminuta cosita. Parece un duende nocturno. Es tan linda. —con los ojos como platos Sasuke no entendía a Konohamaru, sería que su primo había caído en las redes de ese duende maléfico. Nunca lo había escuchado hablar tan dulce de una mujer, y tenía que ser de una sanguinaria.

—Creo que estas mal, primo. Esa mujer lo que le falta de estatura lo recompensa con ferocidad y mal genio. Es una loca. ¡Es una salvaje! —la mirada que recibió de su primo puso en duda a Sasuke, será qué solo él podía sacar a ese ser malvado que habitada en la doctora rubia. Será que por ser amiga de la doctora Hurano lo miraba así de mal. Eso tenía lógica. Se dijo. Pero igual tenía que ver a Abby.

Antes—es decir antes que ella se fuera a la UCLA — se comportó como un completo asno, pero siendo jóvenes, bueno más ella que él, pero es qué no era un asalta cunas, así que cuando Jonh la invitó al baile de la preparatoria la descartó como una futura relación; para después enterarse que fue un trato de los sus padres y el de ella. Después de ese evento nunca pudo llegar a llevarse bien con ella. Luego ella en dos años tuvo el dinero necesario se fue para la universidad y lo dejo con las ganas, con ganas de más, con ganas de mostrarle que él era perfecto para ella.

Pero ahora tenía la oportunidad y lo haría o dejaría de llamarse, Sasuke Ray Uchiha .

—¿Y? Qué esperas. —su primo lo sacó de su mente.

—Ya no molestes, Konohamaru. Sé que no te gusta madrugar, pero tenemos que hacerlo.

—¿Por qué?

—Sé que ella estará en el Supermercado o en Suministros, feliz.

—No. Lo que tú tienes es algo raro. Sabes que si se entera que la espías o la acosas te puede denunciar. Sería bueno verte de blanco y negro o de naranja. Quién sabe.

—Cállate y ayúdame.

—Ok. No te esponjes.

—Eres tan raro Konohamaru. —a quién se le ocurre frases como _'no te esponjes'_.

—Aun así, me amas y me ocupas para acosar a la dulce Abby Hurano.

—Te digo que no la acoso, sería realmente malo hacer eso. Yo la conozco desde hace mucho, solo quiero retomar nuestra amistad.

—Amistad, eso dices, pero yo no te creo. Esa mujer te trae loco. Admítelo.

—Qué a mí—se señaló— no.—rezongó. Caminó hacia abajo con su primo y al pie de las escaleras Tayson estaba con Minato y Konohamaru como padrino lo tomó.

. 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

He vuelto... estoy viva!

Corto pero aquí esta.


End file.
